Tree Terrors
by rockhotch31
Summary: My OC Zach Hotchner and his wife Caleigh have twins that are now walking. The title says the rest.


**A/N: Welcome back! Yeah, I took a few weeks off after my usual grind of getting some November stories done.**

**This is my final one of the year with holiday greetings from the Zach and Caleigh Hotchner family.**

**With a little backstory to start.**

**All rights to **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. I keep my promises. The truest CM character is alive in this story.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The Monday before Thanksgiving, Zach came down the steps of him and Caleigh's D.C. home earlier than usual. His back was bothering him again. He had started the rehab exercises with a physical therapist that Doc Lourie had recommended the week before who practiced in the D.C. area. Doc's words echoed in his head. _They take time to start to work. Be patient_. After letting Lexie out, Zach smiled at the staircase.

Knowing the twins would be crawling and probably close to walking, Zach had contacted he and Caleigh's general contractor for their southern home rebuild. Mike Hargrove had extensive contacts in the building industry. Zach laid out his problem. _Mike, there's a railing to protect the steps going to the basement in the front entryway. But if a nearly 70-pound lab can occasionally squeeze through that railing, I have no doubt two adventurous kids can do the same._

Mike texted back. _LOL! Give me a week. I've got a contact up there. He's one of my former construction foremen with a general contracting company of his own now. We talk. And I'm sure he's got a guy he trusts to do the job. And would enjoy the off the cart job with winter coming and no work_.

_Tell him how well Cal and I pay_ Zach texted back.

Letting Lexie in and feeding her, Zach admired the work more and laughed at the story his dad and Dave had shared the night of the family's homecoming at Dave's home.

Zach, Aaron and Dave were sharing a drink together in Dave's kitchen, enjoying some private time. Zach looked at Aaron. "Did our minor construction project get done?"

Aaron smiled. "And then some."

Dave smiled. "Vlad did beautiful work. You won't believe it."

Beth wandered into the kitchen. She rubbed Zach's shoulder, smiling. "Let me start the story right. I was Vladimir's first contact with the team being out. I let him into the house. He looked it all over, took a bunch of pictures and measurements and then looked at me. 'I can get this done. Give me a week in my shop'."

She looked at Aaron and Dave, pouring herself a second glass of wine. "Now tell the rest of the story," she smiled, rubbing Aaron's chest, moving out of the kitchen to mingle.

Zach looked at his dad. Aaron smiled. "He contacted Beth a week later. Since I was home, we set it up for him to do the work on a Saturday."

Dave took up the story. "And while he was there, Aaron and I decided to put in my birthday present for the twins." Dave had thoughtfully bought three of the best, naturally, step safety gates. One for the top of the steps at the landing. One for the bottom of the steps going to the mail level of the home. And one for the steps going down to the basement.

Zach roared with laughter. "You two, the frick and frack of clueless home improvement tried to do that with a pro there?"

Aaron smiled at his oldest son. "Exactly the plan. Vlad got one hundred dollars cash more over the money he got from you and Caleigh."

Zach shook his head with a smile at the memory, pouring himself a glass of apple juice.

Caleigh came down the steps, opening the now installed gate at the bottom of the steps from the upper tier. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Zach. "Those gates are good. They're easy to open. We don't have to crawl over them. And the kids will never figure out the gate system."

"So is Vlad's woodworking," Zach smiled, pointing. The half-size rails he put in between the original rails perfectly matched. He kissed Caleigh. "The kids and those gates?" He smiled at Caleigh. "I give them six months."

Caleigh shook her head.

-00CM00-

Thanksgiving Day, Zach, Caleigh and the kids, along with Sela, Merrill and Lexie walked into Aaron and Beth's home. Beth smiled at them as the twins, getting out of their winter coats with the parent's help, took off chasing after Lex and Molly.

"How was your night at Chez Hotchner Deux?" Beth asked Merrill and Sela.

Sela smiled. "We loved waking up to the kids babbling at each other." John, Hannah, Jess, Sean and Kim smiled at them, after enjoying their night at the original Hotchner home. Aaron and Jack snagged the twins to greet everyone with Zach and Caleigh doing the same.

Zach walked into the kitchen and looked at Beth, kissing her cheek. "What do you need me to do?"

Beth pulled the potato peeler out of the drawer and handed it to him. "Be an MVP," she smiled. Zach had been voted MVP of the NL, beating Anthony Rendon of the Nationals by over twenty votes from the baseball writers across the country. She pulled out the ten-pound bag of potatoes from the bin in the kitchen and set it on the counter.

Sean, stirring up Haley's stuffing recipe, looked at this nephew. "There's a reality check," he smiled.

"Come on Uncle Sean," Zach said. "You know me better."

"Yeah kid, I do," Sean smiled. "Start peeling."

Dave, sitting at the lunch counter with John, smiled at him with a wink. Jess and Hannah put in their apple and blueberry pies into the bottom oven. The turkey was already cooking in the top oven.

Sela put the boys favorite Strawberry Jell-O into the fridge that she had stirred up yesterday afternoon at Zach and Caleigh's.

Rachel, Tom and Caleb came in the door an hour later. Tom handed Rachel's pumpkin pie to Hannah with a smile and hug. Caleb smiled at Beth. "Mom's raspberry Jell-O is in the beer fridge."

"And you didn't get me a beer?" Zach looked at him.

"Get that on your own MVP," Caleb snarked.

Zach shook his head at the family. "Really?"

They all laughed with Bub pulling a bottle of beer out of his back pocket, handing it to Zach. "Congrats bro," Caleb smiled, hugging Zach.

Rachel looked at Caleigh. "Where're the kids?"

"Napping," Caleigh smiled. "Thank goodness. We can help Beth."

Dave smiled at Tom, sitting down next to him at the kitchen counter. "You and Rachel sure about not doing the big family thing at Donna's?"

Tom smiled, taking a drink of his beer. "I'm more than sure."

Rachel shook her head. "We dropped in, said our greetings and left. I don't miss that anymore than Tom."

Zach looked at Bub. They clicked their long neck bottle of beers together. "Enough said?" Zach asked.

Caleb looked at him. "You know better. I'll take this over fifty some fam and Aunt Donna's rice dressing any time."

"Where're Mike and Sarah?" Jessica asked.

Caleigh and Zach looked at each other, smiling. "Doing the family juggling," Caleigh said. "They're at Sarah's family this afternoon. They'll be here tonight for dessert."

"Then Mike has the overnight shift," Rachel continued. "Praying fervently that they don't get a call."

"Let's give thanks for Mike and his fire company job," John said.

"Here, here," Dave said, joining John in a drink of their beers.

"Better them than us doing the juggling," Zach smiled at Caleigh. He looked at Rachel. "Sorry grandma."

"I get that," Rachel smiled and looked at Beth. "I just want to know how you're going to fit us all around the table."

Beth smiled with Aaron rubbing her shoulder. "An early Christmas gift from Zach and Caleigh. Which we need some strong arm help to put in the leaves to seat all of us."

Zach looked at Caleb. "I think that's our cue," he smiled.

"I'm in," Bub smiled, setting his beer down.

After Zach and Caleb got the table together, Hannah walked up to Beth with a lovely wrapped box. "John and my early Christmas present to you and Aaron." Beth looked her. Hannah smiled with a wink. "We might have got let in on Zach and Caleigh's present."

Beth and Aaron smiled, as Beth opened the box. "Oh my," she said.

Zach and Caleigh smiled at each other. "Aaron, what is it?" Sean asked.

Beth pulled out the present. "A table cloth fitting for Haley's place settings for Thanksgiving that will fit our new dining room table. My china settings that have been sitting in storage matches Haley's."

Dave looked at Aaron. "When you and the boys moved in here I never thought that dining room would get a workout. Enjoy you two," he smiled at Aaron and Beth.

Caleigh smiled at her mother, Jessica, Kim and Sela. "I think we're setting a table with love."

Caleb looked Zach. "And the old table and chairs?"

Zach smiled. "Donated to the local food shelter for the holiday."

Caleb looked at Zach. "Along with a big donation?" he smiled.

"They all are eating well, just like us Bub," Zach smiled.

"That's a true Thanksgiving bro," Caleb smiled at Zach, rubbing his shoulder. The rest smiled at Caleigh and Zach's generosity. The Thanksgiving dinner was wonderful and they all enjoyed the time together. Trev and Tay loved the mashed potatoes and gravy.

Mike, Sarah and Father Jimmy joined the family for dessert later that evening. Trev, sitting on Dave's lap enjoying some of Dave's ice cream and apple pie, kept rubbing at his ears.

Rachel looked at Caleigh. "Does he have an ear infection?"

Caleigh smiled with a shake of her head. "No mom. He needs a haircut. He doesn't like his hair dangling over his ears."

Zach smiled at the family. "That's a dad and son mission Monday afternoon after I do my rehab." Zach looked at his son. "I hate the big time barbers I have to put up with on the road. It's you and me son and the ladies I love at Great Clips."

Father Jimmy looked at Caleigh. "Video on Facebook will be involved?"

Caleigh smiled. "Brenda, JJ and Will's nanny is going to take care of Taylor. There will be video."

Aaron, Beth and Rachel looked at Zach. "How's the rehab going?" Aaron asked.

Zach smiled. "I've got past the 'holy hell this hurts' part. I'm starting to feel the difference. It 's really helping."

-00CM00-

The Monday afternoon after the holiday, Zach's favorite Great Clips was quiet. Caleigh had already got Zach an online appointment adding an extra one. They walked in the door with the usual senior staff working the day shift. There were no other customers.

Bri, Traci and Brittney smiled at them. "How do you want to play this?" Britt asked.

Zach smiled at her. "Bri giving me my usual cut for Trev to watch."

Bri smiled. "I'm in. And good plan. But Traci is our Zen Master at little guys."

"Let's do it," Zach smiled. Trevor intently watched his dad getting his hair cut. After getting his hair cut, with Bri pulling off the cape, Zach got out the chair.

Traci nodded Zach to her chair. "Sit down Zach." He did. Traci looked at Caleigh. "Now add him to dad's lap." Zach look Trev from Caleigh's arms and put Trev into his lap.

Britt winked at Caleigh. "Get that video camera going."

Traci put a cape over Zach with another head opening for Trev buttoning it around the two them. The cape was filled with Looney Tones characters that Trev recognized from watching those cartoons with his dad. He babbled his recognition. Traci looked at Zach. "Get him to point out characters while holding his chin still." Bri and Britt held up the cape for Trev to point at the characters while Zach gently held Trev's chin. "I've got the rest," she smiled.

Ten minutes later, Zach pointed at the mirror. "Trev look," he smiled. "You've got a big boy cut." Trevor Hotchner had a cut that matched his grandfather's, complete with the part on the left side of his head.

Traci pulled off the cape, shaking the golden dark blonde hair that matched his father's onto the floor. "You rock Trev," she smiled.

"High five Traci bud," Zach smiled.

Trevor rubbed his hands across his ears and smiled, giving Traci a high five. He babbled at her. Traci smiled. "You were a rock star Trev," Traci smiled.

Zach paid for the haircuts while Trevor ran around the shop. The three stylists laughed. Caleigh handed each of the much loved staff a gift card. It was to the mega grocery store that was a part of the strip mall where the shop was located. "Happy Holidays," she smiled.

"Thank you all," Zach smiled, pulling a stocking cap over Trev's head after getting his coat on. "Happy Holidays to you," he smiled.

Traci looked at them. "Hang on. We know you have twins."

Caleigh smiled at them. "Our daughter will have long hair until she raises a stink about it." The three stylists laughed as the family walked out of the shop waving at them. Zach whispered to Trev. He blew Traci a kiss.

-00CM00-

The day after the haircuts, the kids came into the living room after their post lunch nap and looked at the decorated Christmas tree. They brightly smiled at the lights and the ornaments. And dove at the Christmas tree.

"Hey you!" Zach growled. "You look but don't touch."

That fell on deaf ears with the twins' wide-eyed wonderment reaching at the lights and ornaments.

A two day battle ensued with Zach and Caleigh trying to keep the twins away from the Christmas tree.

-00CM00-

Dave and Aaron, along with Beth and Jack, welcomed walking into the family home on Saturday for brunch. The BAU team got home the night before, after solving a brutal case. The twins were playing with their toys in the living room with Lexie. Trevor threw a ball. Lexie chased it. Taylor happily giggled as Molly licked her face with kisses, with Taylor rolling onto the floor. The family smiled as the scene.

Dave looked at Zach and Caleigh. "What happened to the tree terrors? They won't get near that tree."

Caleigh shook her head. "It was a battle that we told you about while you were out on your case."

Aaron rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Thank you for that son." Zach smiled.

Dave shook his head. "You haven't answered my question."

Zach smiled at Caleigh. "Uncle Dave, we tried everything."

Caleigh shook her head. "I even lightly slapped their hands, saying a loud no." Aaron looked at her, knowing his daughter-in-law. "Yes, I cried to mom about doing that. I'm the bad parent."

Aaron smiled. "Haley and I lightly slapped your husband's hand doing the same thing." He looked at Caleigh. "And we had to do it more than once."

"Dad?"

Aaron smiled at his oldest son. "You were six months old your first Christmas. And crawling." Beth smiled. "You were a pain in the ass eighteen month old a year later." He smiled at Caleigh "You're not a bad parent. That's not corporal punishment. That's being a parent." He pointed at Zach. "He got the same and turned out pretty good," Aaron smiled.

Caleigh smiled. "Mom already gave me the same sermon."

Dave looked at Zach and Caleigh. "What changed?"

Zach and Caleigh smiled at him. "Lex chewed their butts out," Zach laughed. "She was the hammer."

"Mudgie's granddaughter," Caleigh smiled.

Jack smiled at Dave. "Merry Christmas Uncle Dave."

#####

**A/N: "Off the cart" – working for cash. MVP of the NL: Zach was named the Most Valuable Player of the National League for the 2019 season. The honor is voted on after the season is over by the Baseball Writers Association of America.**

**And a shout out to my three fav stylists at my local Great Clips. Love them girls.**

**I know my spectrum of readers. I respect all faiths. That said, I say Happy Holidays to those of you that celebrate during the season. To the rest, I wish you joyous New Year's blessings.**

**Yup, I'm out to take a break, relax and enjoy my brain having some downtime.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
